Winners and Prizes
by Penn O'Hara
Summary: Both LOCI Boys come out to play. The Conclusion: Expect the Unexpected. Bobby's POV. Prompted by something that was said on the Major Case: CI Board about what form a prize could take. MC and BA.
1. Chapter 1

**"Winners and Prizes"**

**_Copyright 200__8 Penn O'Hara_**

_**T**_

_**Usual disclaimers apply.**_

**_LOCI Timeline: __During Season Seven._**

_**MY LOCI Timeline: Post "Conversations".**_

**_Prompted by something __that was said on the Major Case: CI Board about what form a prize could take._**

**oOo**

**The Prizes**

_**Some days are diamonds. Some days are stones.**_

**Logan hung up the phone on his desk and grimaced at Falacci. "Ross wants to see me. With Goren. Know anything about it?"**

**Falacci shrugged and shook her head. "Nope. Fill me in when you get back."**

**Logan pulled a face and headed over to Goren's desk. The other detective was looking scruffier than usual, in baggy blue jeans and a cut-off sweatshirt. Since his suspension, Goren had opted, and been allowed, to stay at his desk, spending his time perusing old case files and harassing Eames while she sat at hers.**

**"Ross sent me to collect you," Logan told him. "He wants to see both of us."**

**"I don't have to… I'm not clocked on…"**

**"Humor me, Goren. If I go in there without you, more of my precious time is wasted explainin' to Ross why."**

**Goren swung his head at Eames, who shrugged, sliced a look at Logan, then nodded. Goren sighed before pushing himself from his desk.**

**Logan was impressed. The big man took his cues from Eames these days? That was a switch around and Logan was curious as to when it happened. ****Letting Goren precede him to Ross' office, Logan was ready to block him if he tried to make a run for it.**

**Their Captain was waiting at the door, and after ushering them in, he closed it. Prowling around his desk, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, then immediately pulled them out again. ****The man was looking nervous and Logan had the feeling he wasn't going to like what was coming next.**

**"We got an official request from upstairs," Ross said, avoiding Logan's eye. "A community promotion to raise awareness for the NYPD ran a competition. First prize was a date with a detective. There were two winners."**

**Logan's throat went dry as he realized what was coming. "No…Captain…You're not serious—"**

**"I thought it was a joke too, but I was convinced otherwise. I'm to pick two—"**

**"No way—"**

**Goren roused himself to join Logan's camp. "There's other detectives…"**

**"You two are the only bachelors in Major Case," Ross interrupted, his voice even. "Can't send out a married man on a date, no matter what the cause. Don't want any wives suing the department—"**

**"You prefer girlfriends shootin' your detectives instead?" Logan demanded, his voice rising. Unease jerked at his nerves.**

**"This came from the Chief of Ds. It's up to him to placate Barek—"**

**"No. It'll be up to me, and I can tell you now... I'll fail."**

**Goren held up a hand, his brow creased in a frown. "You let Barek… put a…a ring in your nose?"**

**Logan bristled at the implied insult before cutting Goren a little slack. Everyone knew the man was an emotional mess and not taking his enforced suspension well. But that didn't mean Logan couldn't get in a little chip of his own.**

**"From what I saw, Goren, Eames is calling your shots too."**

**Goren jerked back his head, fixing Logan with a brittle stare. He held his gaze, then, deflating suddenly, swung back to Ross. "There's other precincts, Captain. Why us?"**

**"It was the winners' choice." Ross stuffed his hands back in his pockets, his discomfort convincing Logan he was far from sold on the idea. "They got to nominate which division. It's one date, Detectives. On the company tab. Can't complain about that."**

**"Yeah, well, just so you know," Logan said, stabbing the air with a finger. "Make an extra booking at the next table for Carolyn."**

**"Eames…could accompany Barek," Goren said. "They're…friends."**

**Logan narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion. Goren and Eames? If so, Eames needed to see a shrink more than Goren.**

**"Ducasse's at eight, Detectives. Look sharp…" Ross paused to scan Goren from head to foot. "…and play nice. We're ordered to make a good impression."**

**oOo**

**Logan again stretched his neck free of the constricting well-starched collar and took another gulp of the scotch served to him in a heavy crystal tumbler. His gaze skittered away from Carolyn's, not needing to be reminded she was sitting three dining tables away, and in a direct line with him.**

**Ross was right. Chief of Ds Moran got to Carolyn first, so that by the time he got home this evening, she was briefed and amenable, if not mollified by the situation. Her face was closed while she helped him choose a shirt and tie to go with his hastily hired tuxedo, her responses to his questions abrupt and unfriendly. When she stood back to survey the finished product her comment, 'Good enough to eat. Just make sure you're not the dessert…' was spoken with such stern warning, there was no way he could construe it as a compliment.**

**Logan sized up Goren opposite him at the small table. Clean-shaven and hair-slickened, the other man carried his tux like he was born to it. It fitted him too well to be hired and Logan suspected that it was tailor-made rather than off the rack. Where Goren got the funds or found the necessity to order a tux was something Logan didn't even want to think about. Even the man's nails looked manicured where his fingers curled around his bottle of seltzer. Logan speculated about the manicure and the vision of Alex Eames sitting on the edge of Goren's bath filing his nails rose unbidden.**

**_Where the hell had that come from? _Blanching at the thought, Logan gamely smiled at Carolyn. She didn't smile back.**

**Compensating, Logan surveyed the restaurant, noting the opulence of the décor and the obsequiousness of its staff. He felt as comfortable here as he would sitting on an electric chair and wished these 'winners' would quickly arrive so he could get out of there.**

**Goren however looked at ease and genuinely interested in his surroundings. His wandering gaze touched upon the other guests, lingered on Eames, moved away then returned to his partner.**

**Logan's interest sharpened. "What's with you and Eames?" he asked.**

**Goren swung back to Logan. "How do you…expect me to answer that?"**

**Logan shrugged. "The truth."**

**Goren said nothing, and continued his sweep of the room.**

**"I wanna be _anywhere_ but here," Logan griped.**

**"You object to… these surroundings…" Goren jerked his chin at the ambience of the room. "…a free meal at one of the most expensive restaurants… the company of two women who…seem…eager to meet us…"**

**"Cut the crap, Goren. They don't wanna meet you and me. They wanna talk to some idealized model of what they think NYPD detectives are like. They're gonna be sadly disappointed when I open my mouth."**

**"Or maybe they want to talk to working men... who do a job that interests them."**

**Logan took another gulp of scotch, carefully avoiding Carolyn's eye. "It doesn't help with the little woman watchin' my every move."**

**"You could have… asked her not to come."**

**"Contrary to popular belief, Goren, I don't like pain."**

**"Barek is… violent?"**

**Logan pulled back, startled at Goren's taking him seriously. "Hell, no!" He chuckled, tucking in his head. "I kinda like…that she's possessive. Makes me feel like I'm… important to her."**

**"Loved..."**

**"Yeah. Loved. It's…nice."**

**"So you joke about her…possessiveness."**

**"Yeah, I—" Logan leaned forward over the table. "Why the sudden interest?"**

**Goren's face closed down as he sat back in his seat. "Our guests… are here."**

**oOo**

**_A/N: Okay, you've got twenty-four hours to put y__our hands up to be the two winners, else I'm writing myself in there… :-)_**

_**Next chapter: Goren's POV.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Winners and Prizes"**

**_Copyright 200__8 Penn O'Hara_**

_**T**_

_**Usual disclaimers apply.**_

**_LOCI Timeline: __During Season Seven._**

_**MY LOCI Timeline: Post "Conversations".**_

**_A/N: So many volunteered, my only choice is to leave the 'winners' vague so that you can slot yourself into your choice. You'll have to make a leap of faith with __any inaccuracies in your chosen voice. _**

**_I'm amazed __at, and warmed by, how many Logan lovers came out of the closet. They're more forward than the Goren gals. Hehe… Except, Bammi, who's always been unashamedly Bobby-besotted._**

_**Oh, and El Chacal… I've gone with your little idea…**_

**oOo**

**The Winners**

_**Some days are just way out there.**_

_**oOo**_

**"How do you know they're the ones?" Logan asked, and Goren looked across at him.**

**"Look who… is escorting them."**

**Logan's mouth dropped when he saw who was shepherding the women through the crowded tables of _Ducasse's_.**

**"_Shit! Ross! _Is he checkin' up on us?"**

**"Dunno." Goren pushed back his chair and rose slowly to his feet, watching the women approach, pleasantly surprised by the caliber of woman who considered a detective an appealing prospect for a night out.**

**He was conscious of their assessing Logan and him, one murmuring close to the other's ear without breaking her scrutiny of Logan. A smile spread on her friend's face as her gaze touched on Logan then slid across to a contemplation of him. A quickening of their steps convinced Goren they liked what they saw.**

**Glancing at Eames at the dining table with Barek, Goren confirmed she was weighing up the two women and he saw Barek's nostrils flare as they passed by her.**

**Goren squared his shoulders. The evening was going to be interesting.**

**"Detectives…" Ross sidestepped the women to stand beside Goren. "This is Gigi and Deedee. Ladies, Robert Goren and Mike Logan."**

**"B…Bobby," Goren said, feeling he should put them at their ease, but he wasn't sure it was necessary. Gigi had moved in close to Logan and was looking up at him, eyes shining and mouth wide in a smile, and Logan responded with a bemused grin. Deedee was showing no sign of shyness either as she held out her hand and Goren shook it lightly.**

**He pulled out a chair for Deedee and settled back into his own as Ross backed away. Instead of leaving the way he had come, their Captain detoured off to the side and bent down to speak to another patron. Goren craned to look past a diner blocking his view and saw the distinctive blond cropped hair of M.E. Rodgers. Goren's mouth opened as he tried to catch Logan's attention, but the other man had his head bent attentively toward Gigi.**

**Turning back to his own 'date', Goren searched for a conversation opener while his mind raced with the concept of Ross and Rodgers together.**

**"Gigi and Deedee… aren't your real names," he offered. He had no reason to suspect they were using aliases, but the odds of two such unusually named women winning the same contest would be high. He suspected they were acronyms — G.G. and D.D. — and commenting on his deduction could be a safe bet.**

**"Bobby and Mike aren't yours, either," Deedee said, smiling, her expression shrewd.**

**Goren felt a curling of warning in his gut. "I…don't know what…you mean," he bluffed, daring a look at Logan. The other man lifted his head, his concentration straying from Gigi.**

**"I'm sorry," Deedee said, laughing lightly. "Forget I said anything." Her gaze slid from his as she took a deep breath. "Here's our waiter." She glanced through her lashes at Logan, then at Goren. "Would you boys like to order for us?"**

**Goren put his head down, the words on the menu shifting under his vision. His instincts were clamoring for the attention he should be devoting to the exotically-named dishes. Ross and Rodgers at one table, Barek and Eames at another, although that had been their idea, and Deedee's strange comment coupled with her calculative look. He smelt a set-up and wanted to alert Logan to the possibility.**

**"Does everyone like seafood?" Goren asked the table in general, then speared Logan with a look. "Our Captain has decided to join us."**

**"Whatever you choose…Bobby," Deedee said. "I'm sure I'll love it."**

**"Ross?" Logan asked quickly, looking around. "Where?" He froze when he found their table. "Isn't that—?"**

**"Mike," Gigi leaned into Logan, prompting him to hastily watch Barek's table before subtly edging away. "What have you got for me?"**

**Startled, Logan almost dropped the menu. "Uh…I…I'm—"**

**"Gigi means…what are you ordering for her," Goren supplied, sensing Logan's misreading the situation.**

**"Ah…right." His grin was a mixture of relief and approval of Gigi's wide-eyed interest in him and Goren lifted a brow at how Logan was a sucker for an admiring woman.**

**"Bobby…Logan." **

**Goren slowly lowered his menu to see Alex standing beside Deedee's chair, smiling brightly, with Barek at her elbow. "Fancy meetin' you guys here. Didn't know your budget extended that far."**

**After a quick appreciation again of how beautiful she looked in a pale yellow Jovani gown, Goren processed her cue to pretend this was a chance meeting. Rising out of his chair, he cautiously introduced her.**

**"Uh, Deedee. This is my partner, Alex Eames."**

**Deedee smiled up from her seat but didn't look surprised. "Oh, am I stepping on toes here? I'm so—"**

**"He means, _work_ partner," Alex supplied, her brightness morphing into dry amusement.**

**Logan was also on his feet. "And…uh… Gigi…this is Carolyn Barek, my gir—"**

**"_Ex-partner_," Barek forcefully inserted.**

**His mouth twitching at Logan's stunned expression, Goren again shifted gears. The smell of a set-up was turning into a stench, but he figured with Alex there to keep things honest for him, he could afford to go along for the ride and see where it took them.**

**Gigi curled an arm around Logan's and dragged him back down to his seat. "How nice, Mike. But you're with me tonight."**

**Goren reaffirmed his earlier conviction. It was going to be an interesting evening.**

**oOo**

**_A/N: A word of warning to those that are intending to live vicariously through Deedee and Gigi, __as these ladies are NOT going to be wallflowers. And if there's a catfight at the end, don't forget to sharpen your claws._**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Winners and Prizes" **

_**Copyright 2008 Penn O'Hara **_

_**T **_

_**Usual disclaimers apply. **_

_**LOCI Timeline: During Season Seven. **_

_**MY LOCI Timeline: Post "Conversations". **_

_**A/N: Don't be surprised if you see some hat-tipping to SATC. **_

**oOo **

**There were days when Logan really wished his life was simpler. **

**He watched Carolyn carefully as she and Alex listened to Deedee explain how they had come to enter the 'Date a Detective' contest. She looked stunning in a black and gold lace halter-neck number, surprisingly relaxed considering Gigi was leaning into him with both hands wrapped around his arm. **

**More surprising, she had established an arms-length relationship by maintaining she was merely an ex-partner. **

**Logan couldn't deny Gigi's proximity was affecting him, her enthusiasm reinforcing his self-esteem and confidence in his appeal. She was attractive and amusing and unafraid to let him know she was enjoying being with him. **

**And Carolyn was standing there taking it all. **

**Out of his depth, he needed guidance. "Ah, Goren, we should make room for Eames and—?" **

**With a quick shake of her head, Eames cut him off. "Our table's fine. We thought we'd say hi and make sure you're all having a good time, that's all." **

**Logan got it now. They were establishing their claim without spoiling the winners' evening. A message to the men they wouldn't be able to ignore, which meant Eames _did _have a vested interest. **

**Glancing back at Carolyn, he found her watching him, her half-closed eyes and the slight pursing of her lips projecting a clear message. _I'm giving you some rope here. Don't hang yourself. _**

**Logan nodded. He was to give Gigi the night she anticipated when entering the competition, within reason and without repercussions. **

**Pulling the bottle of Taittinger out of its ice cradle, he half-filled the flute in front of Gigi. "I hope you like champagne," he said, turning on the charm, now at ease. **

**"Mike, you could pour me water and I wouldn't care," Gigi breathed, laying her head against his shoulder. **

**His eyes dropping to the head tucked into his neck, then finding Carolyn's again, Logan raised a brow at his woman. She reinforced her message with a slight inclination of her head and Logan figured if life was about to get riskier, he at least had approval from above. **

**"Come on, Alex. Our waiter will be giving away our places," Carolyn said, turning away. **

**Alex followed. "See ya, Bobby. Logan." **

**They walked back to their table, Logan appreciating the deep dip in the back of Carolyn's dress. Glancing at Goren as he slowly resumed his chair, Logan noticed the other man seemed fascinated with the sway of Eames' hips. **

_**Yep, definitely interest there. **_

**"Alex doesn't like you much, does she?" Gigi said, her face shining up at him. **

**Logan shrugged. "She tolerates me." **

**Gigi reached for her glass and Logan intercepted her, bringing it to her lips for her to sip. She smiled a thank you, then pouted with mock reproof. "What did you do to her? Put a whoopee cushion on her chair?" **

**"Now that sounds like a good idea." He made a show of considering it. "Nah, she doesn't like my style. She prefers Goren's oddities." **

**"I like your style, Mikey," Gigi breathed. **

**He couldn't deny he was flattered, but wondered how much rope Carolyn was willing to give him. "Yeah, well, you don't know me—" **

**"Gigi meant, you look good in your tux," Deedee said, then put a hand on Bobby's arm, rubbing it down the expensive material. "You look superb in yours, Bobby." **

**Logan saw a shade of concern pass over Goren's face and decided to give him the assurance he got from Carolyn. "Eames thinks this is a good idea. A good cause. These ladies deserve to enjoy their night out." **

**Goren's jaw dropped, he glanced across at Eames' table, frowned then looked back at Logan. Logan nodded slightly, affirming his words. **

**"I'd love some champagne, Bobby," Deedee encouraged, giving his arm a squeeze. **

**"What would you…like to know about what we do?" Goren asked, hastily pouring a generous measure into her glass. "The crime-solving process?" **

**"We know what you do. We're more interested in learning about _you_." **

**"I, er, I'm not very interesting. I read—" **

**"Oh no, Bobby, you're _fascinating_," Deedee argued. "Even when you sit still, I can watch you all day. Those big shoulders, that smile, those honey eyes…" **

**Logan choked on his last mouthful of scotch, inadvertently dislodging Gigi as he smacked the glass back onto the table. "You been leaving the webcam on again, Goren?" he gasped. **

**"I don't—" Goren blustered, looking trapped and confused. **

**Gigi snuggled in close again and slid a hand down to stroke Logan's where it lay on the table. "You're not wearing your big ring, Mike." **

**"How do you—?" **

**"Uh, I can, uh… see the faint indentation in your skin." She ran a manicured nail down his finger and, fighting the urge to check if Carolyn was watching, Logan held up his glass to a passing waiter for a refill. **

**"You're…amateur sleuths," Goren nodded, understanding clearing his face. **

**"Not really." Gigi closed her hand over Logan's, and he got the feeling that, give her a friendly inch, she'd happily take a mile. "Tell me, Mike, what made you afraid to commit to one woman?" **

**Logan froze, his glass suspended mid-air. **

**"And Bobby, shame on you for playing hard to get all the time," Deedee tutted. **

**"I'm glad I got the one that flaunts it," Gigi purred. **

**Jerkily lowering his glass to the table, Logan desperately sought Carolyn, but her head was down, concentrating on her menu. **

**Goren leaned back in his chair. "Ladies, it's about time you told us… exactly what you're doing here." **

**oOo **


	4. Chapter 4

**"Winners and Prizes"**

**_Copyright 200__8 Penn O'Hara_**

_**T**_

_**Usual disclaimers apply.**_

**_LOCI Timeline: __During Season Seven._**

_**MY LOCI Timeline: Post "Conversations".**_

**oOo**

**The Watchers**

**oOo**

**"My man's getting pawed over there," Carolyn said, studying her cutlery with a fascination it didn't warrant.**

**Alex was subtly watching the other table, sympathetic to Carolyn's dilemma. Deedee and Gigi showed no sign of awkwardness considering this was more or less a blind date, each of them singling out and then devoting their attention to their chosen 'detective'.**

**"Instead of watching her hands, I'd be watching _his_ face," Alex said. She noted Logan's hair was disheveled, a lock falling across his brow, making him look relaxed. Gigi smoothed it back with an exaggerated caress and Alex felt for Carolyn. "If he looks like he's enjoying it too much, say the word and I'll castrate him for you."**

**"Alex! A bit harsh."**

**"Oh, I wouldn't have to lay a hand on him."**

**"I'm aware of that. Mike has a healthy respect for you."**

**Laughing at her awed expression, Alex relented. "I like Mike, but I found early which buttons to push and I'm enjoy pressing them too much to stop."**

**Alex saw Deedee put an arm across Bobby's shoulders as she leaned across him to talk to Gigi. An uncharacteristic clawing at Alex' nerves made her feel slightly ill. She massaged away the sudden throb in her temples.**

**"They like Bobby a lot too," Carolyn observed.**

**Over Gigi's head, Bobby and Logan seemed to be communicating non-vocally and Alex wondered what the problem was. Apprehension bloomed within her but she resisted the urge to move over there in case Bobby needed her.**

**"He can take care of himself. I'm going to let him have a little fun." Alex opened her menu, making a show of perusing it. "The girls seemed to click with the guys quickly."**

Carolyn sighed. "You gotta admit, Mike and Bobby are both head-turners tonight. What is it about men and bow-ties?"

Alex had to agree. The starched collars and black bows adorning their necks seemed to accentuate their masculinity while adding a touch of elegance. "I wouldn't have thought Logan owned one," Alex mused.

"Oh, he owned one, hiding among those dreadful ties. I had to dust it off."

There was laughter from the other table and even Bobby managed to smile at the joke. "Hmm, but the women are very comfortable," Alex insisted. "Like they already know them."

**"Mike doesn't know 'em. He was a deer in headlights before, but he's mellowing now." She picked up one of her forks to twirl it. "Bobby hasn't looked this good for a long time. I wouldn't have expected it, but suspension seems to be agreeing with him."**

**Heat swept up Alex' neck and face and she quickly let her hair cover the telltale flush, but the rattle of a dropped fork onto the table told Alex that Carolyn hadn't missed it.**

**"It's not the suspension that's agreeing with him is it?" Carolyn asked slowly.**

**Alex tossed her head, a small smile forming as she found Bobby again. He'd pulled back from Deedee, staring down at her, chin tucked in. Something had disturbed him and Logan was looking shell-shocked.**

**Alex came on the alert, answering Carolyn's observation with the flyaway it deserved. "What can I say?"**

**"You can give me all the juicy details."**

**"I rather let you guess them." Alex didn't mind Carolyn knowing she and Bobby were closer than they'd ever been, but she wasn't going to make a big deal of it.**

**"That's all I'm going to get isn't it?"**

**Alex merely smiled.**

**"Speaking of juicy details...the Captain and the M.E.?"**

**On safe ground again, Alex was able to laugh. "The office gossip on them is better than when Deakins caught you and Logan necking in your car."**

**Alex envied Carolyn's resistance to blushing. She merely grinned, her face animated with what Alex supposed was the memory of that night.**

**"What possessed you?" Alex teased.**

**"What—?" A knowing smile blanketed the disbelief on Carolyn's face, and Alex realized she didn't need to know.**

**She held up a hand. "Don't answer that!" Just because Logan didn't personally appeal to her, Alex realized he had been a popular source of interest amongst the female contingency of OnePP, the speculation diluting only when news spread of his involvement with Carolyn.**

**"Rodgers and Ross makes more sense than you'd think," Carolyn said. "Both highly intelligent, appreciators of the classics, leaders of their own packs."**

**"But what do they have in common?" Alex laughed.**

**"What do Mike and I have in common? Pure chemistry. And you and Bobby?"**

**Alex thought of the seven years working with Bobby, reflecting his brilliance, supporting his spotlight, deflecting his critics. "Deep understanding," she concluded.**

**"Yeah, right. And I'm attracted to Mike's mind."**

**Alex gave a theatrical sigh. "Okay. Bobby's as sexy as hell."**

**"More…"**

**"_More_?"**

**"More!"**

**Alex shifted on the chair, stole another glance at Bobby and watched him speak into Deedee's ear as he poured her a glass of wine. Deedee leaned in to listen and closed her eyes, her mouth parting in a sigh.**

_**Don't overdo it, Bobby.**_

**Alex shivered as she recalled what that felt like. His breath warm on her skin, his voice soft and deep, triggering vibrations within her. Her eyes were drawn to the heavy lids masking his eyes and knew what it was that got her every time.**

**"His eyes…draw me in," she admitted. "You make the mistake of thinking they're asking you for reassurance. To cosset him, to make him feel better. But instead, they're traps that reel you in. Steal your breath. I…go all…weak…" Alex pressed her lips together in defiance. "All right?"**

**"That'll do. For now." Carolyn picked up her menu and opened it, scanning its surface with exaggerated interest.**

**Watching Bobby shift in his seat, Alex knew something was disturbing him, but he was handling it. If he needed her, she would know. **

**She tapped Carolyn's menu. ****"Let's leave 'em to look after themselves. I wanna enjoy the reputation this place is supposed to have."**

**oOo**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Winners and Prizes"**

**_Copyright 200__8 Penn O'Hara_**

_**T**_

_**Usual disclaimers apply.**_

**_LOCI Timeline: __During Season Seven._**

_**MY LOCI Timeline: Post "Conversations".**_

**_A/N: __This time there is a very small hat-tipping to my own "Extracurricular Pursuits". I couldn't resist the humor factor._**

**oOo**

**Expect the Unexpected : _Bobby's POV._**

**oOo**

**Feeling a presence beside him, Bobby turned to see their waiter patiently standing at his elbow. Being distracted by the women's strange behavior, he had failed to make a menu choice, whereas normally, he would devote much attention and thought to the process.**

**With other issues demanding resolution, he opted for the fail-safe. "Two Chef's Specials," he said, neither knowing nor caring what it was and raised a brow in query at Logan.**

**"Same here," the other man clipped, like him, more interested in the dilemma before them. Logan dismissed the waiter, and glared at Deedee. "Goren asked you a question."**

**"We won a contest," Deedee said, defiantly tipping her chin. "The prize was a date with our favor— a…a detective."**

**"You know things… about us," Bobby said, her slip further cautioning him.**

**"We've followed your cases," Deedee admitted.**

**"You got access to our case files?!" Logan asked, his shock communicated in the scraping of his chair on the restaurant floor.**

**Goren was just as disturbed. There was no way of knowing if they were friend or foe, working in the department or against it with an ulterior motive he couldn't identify.**

**"You could say that," Gigi said, avoiding Logan's stare.**

**Bobby's eyes narrowed. Both women were looking uncomfortable, as if the conversation was now out of their control. If they'd said too much or given anything away, Goren still hadn't intercepted it.**

**"Someone has arranged this," he said.**

**"Yes, the organizer of the contest," Deedee insisted. She blinked at him innocently, but Goren didn't buy it. He didn't like being snowballed and he'd had enough of the subterfuge.**

**"I don't believe you!" he shouted.**

**"Hey, Bobby, calm down," Logan said, stretching out a placating hand. Gigi grabbed it, bringing it back to her and patting it.**

**"At least you're not acting weird," she said to Logan.**

**"One of the first things you said," Goren said to Deedee, coming in close, "…was… Bobby wasn't my real name."**

**"It isn't!" Deedee looked at both of them, eyes wide in wonder, then threw up her hands in surrender. "Look, guys, we appreciate you keeping up the pretence. I mean, it's fun dining out with Bobby Goren and Mike Logan of Major Case, but, heck! We're just as thrilled to be dining with Vincent D'Onoforio and Chris Noth. You don't really need to—"**

**"_Who?!"_ Logan demanded, his face contorted.**

**"You're so funny, Chris," Gigi laughed. "But, hey, I adore _you_ just like I adore Mikey and of course," she sighed heavily, "…_Big_. My God, all the times I wished I could have crawled into Sarah Jessica Parker's skin and done just _half_ of those bedroom scenes with you—"**

**Logan was on his feet, tipping the table in his haste. Goren stood also, putting distance between himself and Deedee while he tried to make sense of what they were saying.**

**"Bobby, what is it?"**

**Alex was at his elbow with Barek in tow and Goren looked down at her in relief. "I…there's been…a mistake. These women are confused…"**

**"No offence, but you're the one looking confused," Deedee said with conviction. "Alex…uh, Ms Erbe, I'm sorry, but I was just trying to tell Vince I'm quite happy for him to be himself. He doesn't have to keep pretending he's Bobby."**

**"Who's Vince?" Barek asked, moving to Logan and wrapping a protective hand around his arm.**

**"I sure as hell don't know," Logan stated, pulling her in closer.**

**"Ms Sciorra, if you don't mind," Gigi said firmly, taking Logan's other arm, "but I won Chris for tonight and I'm not sharing him. You had your chance to work with him on the set and, quite frankly, from what I hear, you were a bit mean to him. No wonder he asked for you to be replaced."**

**"What the _hell_ is she talking about?!" Barek insisted, looking wildly at Goren, then back at Logan.**

**Logan raised his hands and backed away, but when both Barek and Gigi failed to let go, ended up dragging them with him. "Don't ask me! I don't even know who Chris is!"**

**"This is ridiculous, Vince," Deedee said, all tolerant humor dissipating. "Look, I know you're a married man, but you agreed to come on this date, and I only want to talk to you about your career and admire—"**

**"What do you mean he's a married man!?" Alex demanded.**

**Goren could hear the shrillness in Alex' voice and he cringed. She'll be looking to him for answers and he had none to give. "Eames…I…don't know what—"**

**"Excuse _me, _Ms Erbe," Deedee seethed, standing with her back against Goren, facing Alex off, "but you really are sticking your nose where it has no right to be. I admire your work too but as Bobby's partner in the series for so long, surely… _surely_… you could have demanded that Bobby and Alex become an item and put us _all_ out of our misery!"**

**Goren had no place to go. Deedee had him hard up against the next table, and the diners there were already scraping their chairs backward, anticipating trouble. The indignant fury on Alex' face was a sight to appreciate if he wasn't more interested in planning his dodge to high ground.**

**"And because Chris couldn't work with you, Ms Sciorra," Gigi pouted from the safety of Logan's side, "we've been barraged with boyish elves and grating railroaders who don't know when to shut up and let Logan work his magic. I personally think you could have tried harder to be nice to him."**

**"_Let me at 'er!_" Barek gritted and lunged for the other woman.**

**Logan pulled her up short, whirling her around and pinning her to him with both arms. His impetus sent Gigi flying toward the table behind, but Goren managed to catch her before she fell. Deedee rushed to help her friend, but tripped, falling against him so that the three of them went down with a bone-jarring thud. Twisting, Goren managed to take the brunt of the dive, with the two women collapsing onto his chest and legs. He looked up, blinking with shock, to see Alex standing between his outstretched legs, arms crossed, glaring down at him.**

**"And what position does the _Kama Sutra _call _that_ one, Bobby?" she asked through clenched teeth.**

**"Detectives?"**

**Goren twisted around to see Captain Ross and Doctor Rodgers approach. He scrambled to his feet, helping Deedee and Gigi to theirs, rubbing the elbow that had hit the floor.**

**"Captain…this was a… bad idea," Goren appealed to Ross, needing an excuse to end the evening. "There's been a mistake—"**

**"Mr Bogosian?" Deedee straightened her dress and pushed back her hair to glare at the Captain. "I need to talk to someone in charge of this circus. This isn't working for me."**

**Goren felt the disapproving glare Ross gave Logan and himself was unwarranted. This hadn't been their idea, nor were they calling the shots.**

**Ross turned to Deedee with a cool look. "I have seniority here."**

**"No, actually, you're only relatively new," Deedee said, shaking her head, dissatisfied. "I want someone who's been around longer."**

**"Chris has been with the show since 1990," Gigi said helpfully.**

**"_Who is Chris?"_ Barek demanded.**

**"Yeah, I know," Deedee agreed, "but he left in ninety-five. We need someone who has clout with the producers, 'cos they've hung around and been loyal and haven't gone off to other ventures."**

**Goren moved as Rodgers stepped forward and maneuvered around him and Ross. "That would be me," she said quietly and Goren was startled at her calm acceptance of the situation, seemingly understanding what was going on.**

**Deedee sized her up, nodding. "You've been in every incarnation and yes, you've been on this gig longer than anyone, but… I reckon you've sent the producers into a state of shock with that blonde hair of yours. They'll probably marry you off to Ross and get you off the show now."**

**"I think," Gigi said, "we really need to see the top dog."**

**Deedee smiled. "You mean, Mr Wolf?"**

**Gigi nodded. "Yeah. If anyone can sort out this mess, he can."**

**"Come to think of it," Deedee mused, "there was a guy at a table near the _maître d_s station who bore a strong resemblance—"**

**"Let's go," Gigi said. She turned to Logan and stood on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Stepping back, she smiled and sighed. "I wonder if I can persuade Mr Wolf to let me be Logan's next partner." Winking broadly at Logan, she took her friend's arm in hers and headed toward the restaurant entrance, leaving everyone astounded, Goren included.**

**The silence stretched, the sound of the diners around them muting into a cotton wool dampener of muffled talk, clunk of cutlery on plates that added to Goren's confused disbelief.**

**"_Married_ man?" Alex asked ominously, jolting him out of his trance. Goren shrank within himself, his hesitant smile ground into dust as he saw the glitter of murder in her eyes. He started to back away.**

**"You were gonna get me replaced anyway?!" Barek turned on Logan, sounding appalled and angry. "You let me think it was my idea to transfer—"**

**"I have no idea what just happened," Logan cut her off. "But I'm gonna do somethin' about fixin' it." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.**

**Elizabeth Rodgers cuddled up to Ross, butting her shoulder against his to tuck a hand into the crook of his arm. She coyly batted her eyelids at him. "Were you going to pop the question _tonight_, Danny boy? If so, I'm ready and waiting…"**

**She coaxed him to leave the shell-shocked group still standing around the table, singing in a deep contralto, the Irish tune _Danny Boy_.**

**oOo**

_**Finis.**_

_**A/N: I was going to do a prologue, but I dunno. This seems like a good note to end on. ::wink::**_


End file.
